


Things Sam Couldn't Have (pt. 2)

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Football | Soccer, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never did let Sam play soccer when he was younger, but he never lost his interest. He's never had the chance to see the European teams play though-until Gabriel came along, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sam Couldn't Have (pt. 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "S" day; "soccer"
> 
> A/N: I JUST REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT REAL MADRID AND MY FAVORITE PLAYERS I'M SORRY THIS IS PROBABLY DUMB AND I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A MATCH EITHER BYE. Also it was going to be longer but I didn't want to babble too much about my other babies for those who don't care and I didn't really have a game in mind other than "NOT MALAGA NOT DORTMUND NOT ATHLETICO" so yeah...based on this last season after Iker's injury.

"¡Hola, mi amor!" Gabriel sang out as he appeared in the Winchester's motel room, dropping onto the bed to Sam.

Sam looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Freshman Spanish, Gabriel. Remember?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, that was your fault," he snorted, "I thought Spanish was supposed to be all the rage these days. Besides, it's based on Latin."

Sam shrugged. "What do you want, Gabriel?" he asked, turning back to the dusty scrolls spread out on his bed. Speaking of Latin, he was nearly two-thirds through his current translation.

Gabriel pushed the scrolls aside and placed himself in front of Sam instead. He waited until Sam met his eyes, then broke out into his usual wide, cheerful grin.

"Get dressed, Sammy, we're going out!" he announced in a sing-song voice.

"Gabriel, we're in the middle of a hunt," Sam tried to protest, but the angel wasn't having it.

"Remember when you met my dog?" the blond angel asked instead, "And you told me about how you wanted to play soccer and you're still a Real Madrid fan?"

"Yes?" Sam replied hesitantly, wondering where Gabriel was going with this.

The angel smirked. "It just so happens I have a couple tickets to today's game," he told Sam, snapping the tickets-which Sam doubted the validity of-into existence.

"That's great," Sam told him sarcastically, but that doesn't really help much. They play in Spain, remember?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and fixed Sam with a pointed look. It took a few moments, but finally Sam got the message.

"Oh," he said simply.

"Hang on tight!" Gabriel sang, raising his hand.

"To what?" Sam asked rhetorically just as Gabriel snapped.

When he blinked open his eyes, he and Gabriel were surrounded by a crowd decked out in white and blue. Several were chanting "¡Hala Madrid!" and swaying to their own tune. Sam's jaw dropped. Finding his voice, he began, "You actually...?"

"Welcome to the Santiago Bernabeu, kiddo!" Gabriel announced in his usual grandiose manner, grinning at Sam. Sam was sure he would have thrown his arms out to exaggerate his statement, but they were boxed in by the crowd-who, Sam suddenly realized, didn't seem bothered by their sudden appearance.

After a few moments, Gabriel snapped them up to their seats. The game wouldn't start for a few more minutes, but Sam's heart pounded as he recognized the players on the field. He could see Mesut Özil and Cristiano Ronaldo standing with their heads bent together, and the man who was still his personal favorite-despite having cut off his own excessively long hair, Sergio Ramos, was stretching with the young French defender, Raphaël Varane, in their positions. He would have liked to see Iker Casillas in goal, but he knew Diego López wouldn't disappoint.

"Not so bad, is it Sammy?" Gabriel asked, grinning up at him.

"Thank you," Sam breathed, unable to express what he felt in words. Instead he leaned in and kissed Gabriel firmly, feeling the archangel grin against his lips.

Hearing the starting whistle, Sam finally pulled away, still smiling, and settled into his seat as play began.


End file.
